A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustion section including a plurality of combustors, and a turbine section. Ambient air is compressed in the compressor section and conveyed to the combustors in the combustion section. The combustors combine the compressed air with a fuel and ignite the mixture creating combustion products forming hot working gases that flow in a turbulent manner and at a high velocity. The working gases are routed to the turbine section via a plurality of gas passages, conventionally referred to as transition ducts. Within the turbine section are rows of stationary vane assemblies and rotating blade assemblies. The rotating blade assemblies are coupled to a turbine rotor. As the working gases expand through the turbine section, the working gases cause the blades assemblies, and therefore the turbine rotor, to rotate. The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor can be used to produce electricity in the generator.
The gas passages are positioned adjacent to the combustors and route the working gases into the turbine section through turbine inlet structure associated with a first row of turbine vanes. The working gases expose the transition ducts and related components to high temperatures, requiring cooling of these components in order to prolong the life and reduce the likelihood of component failure as a result of excessive temperatures.